Marva
Marva - Blue Prophet Prophets... They are known with their distinct appearences, vibrant voices that are most appealing to even most headstrong leaders and their unknown mystic side to the living. But nothing else is exactly certain about them. It is rumored they are NOT living at all, however that is proved wrong once in an arguable way. '(See: Tale of Raven) ' ' ' What else is rumored, one of the several meeting points they have is bound to be in Eldgrad, the ancient stronghold of Torvahal Paladins located somewhere inside the mountains of Orobrun. Where was served as home to many fanatics and devilry, lastly to Pilgrims of Ager. However, none of the rumors could be proven so far. Prophets still hold their secrecy well enough. Marva, though, is one of the few prophets in the history to show herself often to the living, that is how she could actually be given a title to recall with, "Blue Prophet". Usually a true prophet only appears in the times of need and peril wherever that be, which caused people to think they have unusual knowledge in ways of travelling within long distances and perhaps within the time too. A true prophet is identified by his mind-bending ability. An unique way of magic comes from times of Nobu Illusionists in Ode Kingdoms. That is how Marva got her reputation grown quite slightly compared to others. During the conflicts of Brothers, when Marva was needed to consult on and needed to prove she is a true prophet in front of the King's court. She chose to bend the King of Ininmor's mind to think of joys he pleased at most, something a prophet never does, then the King Korran declared Marva considerably an allied Prophet to his people and told them to respect her in all royal ways by person. After that day, she became as close as possible to living but not exceeding any rule in the Antique codex of Moorn, the Master Prophet. She is mentioned in countless history books by infamous authors and poets, and usually described as such; The first volume of "Aeslt" sequel, written hundreds of years ago by Gorin; '' '' "Even though days of blight were upon us, we were feeling slightly well when she was close and weaving her thin hand to the people. We didn't need to see any glimpse from her, she just needed to speak and weave her hand just like that. Though, I feel considerably lucky compared to other ones because I actually had seen a part of her face with all her glory for a moment and strangely, I remember none of that glorious memory. '' '' '' ''All I remember is her Gray steel-like cloak, her star-blue cape, her warm aura which fires the very heart of anyone near her with a great sensation. " '' '' Marva cannot be seen through last hundred years though, it is said she was occasionally got into view of Watchers of the Orb in the same silhouette except now with a silver circlet on top of her long cape following her same still and thin body from bottom to top. No wonder where next she is headed to and for what purpose. As the Olds say; "Never think about the Blue Prophet, you don't want her crawling your mind." Category:Characters